


炉心融解

by TheVoidofTruth



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 伯爵咕哒 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidofTruth/pseuds/TheVoidofTruth
Summary: 背景交代：第一部结束，人理修复完成后。我流人物关系设定警告。只吃伯爵×咕哒子OOC可能性警告。Ready？GO↓





	炉心融解

**Author's Note:**

> 背景交代：第一部结束，人理修复完成后。  
我流人物关系设定警告。  
只吃伯爵×咕哒子  
OOC可能性警告。
> 
> Ready？GO↓

……现在是几点了？藤丸立香费劲地抬起沉重的眼皮，呆呆地注视了迦勒底熟悉的白色天花板一会儿，房内一片昏暗，转过头视线扫向平日本该放着电子闹钟的床头，看到的却是一付黑色的皮手套和一顶熟悉的暗绿色礼帽，突然昨晚的记忆一下子涌入刚刚还糊成一片的脑海：这不是自己的个室而是伯爵的房间，昨晚她强烈的表达了不畏惧那剧毒的黑炎无论构成伯爵的本质为何她对他的感情都义无反顾之后，她终于在他那被他自己防御得如铜墙铁壁一般的心上敲开了一条裂缝。  
  
毕竟被他称之为“共犯小姐”，那对自己决意拿下的目标自然也得有不输于他的意志才配做他的共犯呀~看来这一回，是她赢了呢，爱德蒙虽然嘴上依旧不饶人地说着悲观嘲讽的话，却在她大胆的吻上他的唇角后仿佛再也难以抑制般任由自己的动作和身体诚实地回应了她。尽管她是第一次，但他们做的却仿佛处于世界末日的边缘一般疯狂，每每在爱德蒙身边，立香总是感觉心底仿佛有莫名的火焰被点燃一般，一开始以为是他的狂气影响了自己，后来渐渐发现也许自己的内心本来就也有疯狂的火焰，本来一个靠自己一己之力就想契约上百不同立场的从者、理所当然的相信人理能被自己拯救的女孩，从一开始就不可能是个心地如浆果般柔嫩的小天使吧。他和她都在对方身上嗅到了同类的味道，尽管他一直向她发出警告反复告诉她自己的危险性，这份直觉还是冥冥中将他们逐渐拉近，哪怕吸引他们汇聚到一起的是一个被未知恶意填满的黑洞，现在他和她都心甘情愿的落入其中了。  
  
不过作为率先越过警戒线点火的主犯后面直接被操晕过去了有点丢人就是了。唉……果然他是故意的吧，真是个报复心强的男人啊。立香悄悄活动了一下酸疼的像要散架般的身体，才惊讶地意识到自己居然好好地穿着睡裙，身上和床铺都被清理的清清爽爽，腿间私处也完全没有湿冷黏糊的不爽感，双腿磨蹭着仔细感觉了一下，甚至连下身火辣辣的撕裂感都很轻微，比起日常出任务时受过的小伤大伤简直不值一提。不用想身上肯定也是他在她晕过去之后帮她收拾利索的，什么嘛……明明其实就是个很温柔的人呀，感觉自己的心口瞬间被一股混合着感激的温暖心情填满，一个满足的微笑无声爬上她的嘴角，立香轻轻翻过身面对面地端详起眼前尚在沉眠的男人，他松软的银白色卷发轻轻的散落在脸侧，掩住了他的部分面容，平日里总是充斥着各种强烈神色的脸庞现在显出了难得平静，虽然之前他曾经告诉过她，他是不需要睡眠的，但她也不是认识爱德蒙·唐泰斯一天两天了，这个人的嘴硬和逞强她了如指掌，就算是意志过人的Avenger基督山伯爵大人，灵魂的内核依旧还有那个渴望平静及普通的幸福的水手爱德蒙·唐泰斯的影子。此时他正难得的放下了钢铁意志对自己的束缚，没有戒备的陷入到类似作为人类时无梦的沉眠中。  
  
立香突然觉得十分满足，如果此时爱德蒙难得的休息是以昨晚的一切换得的那真是太好了，无论之后要付出的代价是什么，她都觉得十分划算。总是在各种危机中接受伯爵表面别扭实则真挚的帮助的自己，终于能帮上爱德蒙一次了吗？这么想着，立香伸出手指小心翼翼的轻轻碰了碰伯爵的眉心，这个男人真好看啊……浅淡纯净的发色，长长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，时常噙着笑意的嘴角，还有此时看不见的流光溢彩的金色眼眸和可爱的尖尖的虎牙。虽然他总是爱用长辈的口吻说话，但真的看不出他的年纪有四十有余，表情放松时下来居然还有一丝纤弱优雅的柔美感……不，开玩笑，任所有知道基督山伯爵的从者和全迦勒底的工作人员都绝对不会觉得伯爵和“纤弱”这个词有什么关系，她真是疯了。但是目光往下落在他遍布全身的伤疤上，她忽然心里一刺，也许水手爱德蒙·唐泰斯本身确实曾是个善良柔软的人，但人间炼狱的伊夫堡监狱显然已经用最残酷的方式把他的这部分强制剔除干净了，留给他一身虎纹似的伤疤，每一条没能杀死他的伤痕都成了虎的意志和具现。痛惜且痴迷的细细打量着面前男人光裸的上半身，立香手指无意识的下滑，一一抚过那些狰狞的疤痕遍布的部位，锁骨，肩头，手臂，胸膛，腰侧，小腹，再往下的部分被一条丝质的睡裤挡住了，手指勾开睡裤的边缘溜进去，沿着一道似乎曾是烫伤留下的不甚平滑的疤一直向下，很快摸到了细密卷曲的耻毛的触感，老天，这道伤好深啊，差一点就会伤到重要器官了，好凶险……再一次一种心痛混合着后怕的情绪涌来，她直接伸手下意识的抚上了他的下体，带着“还好没事”的心情仿佛安慰他也安慰自己般轻轻一下下抚摸着他现在安静柔软的部位，根本没有反应过来自己的行为如果被爱德蒙突然醒过来发现会是多么严重的冒犯，直到感觉到手下的软肉开始变得柔韧膨胀才腾地脸红起来慢了好几拍地发觉大事不妙，天啊她可还没忘记昨天是谁没出息的哭着向他撒娇求他停下来的，哪怕以英灵的评级方式都能评到筋力B，耐久A+的人，想在肉体上赢过他简直痴人说梦，惹过他一次居然还没长记性真是服了自己的脑子了，虽然确实自己后来也挺舒服的但是这种过于极限的体验人本能的会觉得危险不是吗，为什么自己一点都不记得防备呢？难道自己真的是那种追求危险刺激的极限脑？藤丸立香赶紧翻过身背对起爱德蒙，假装自己刚刚只是梦中的小动作，紧张地等待了一会儿，身后的男人毫无动静，似乎睡得很沉并没有被她刚才的上下其手弄醒，确认了这一点少女放下心来，感受着背后宽阔胸膛传来的舒服的温度和平缓的起伏，渐渐困意袭来再次坠入梦乡。  
  
“尽情的占完便宜现在就想像小贼一样心安理得的溜走了吗，共犯小姐？”一片静谧昏暗的卧室里，伯爵无比熟悉的低沉声音突然响起，已经快睡着的少女一个激灵醒了过来，……完了，他刚刚的声音听起来无比清醒，还带着一丝说不清是怒气还是什么的情绪，他是什么时候醒过来的？自己怎么完全没察觉到……立香仅快速思索了一下就决定继续装睡，鸵鸟就鸵鸟吧，万一躲过去了呢？  
  
“还在睡？没关系，继续好好睡，千万不要醒过来哦，如果我发现你其实是醒着的，猜猜我会怎么惩罚你刚刚的行为呢？”完全不行啊！现在进退两难了，明明都知道她是醒着的，但刚刚这个充满威胁的发言让她无论是承认自己醒了还是继续装睡都很难受，伯爵的坏心眼一旦起来了真是难以招架啊，藤丸立香陷入自己造成的进退维谷的境地，内心踌躇了半天决定还是选择——继续装睡。  
  
“真是好孩子。”立香感到一个吻随着他的这句话轻轻的落在自己的眼皮上，颇有意味的停留了一下，仿佛再次提醒既然选择“睡觉”就不许睁眼，紧接着就一手穿过她颈下把她从枕头里捞了出来并屈起手臂扣住她的肩膀，另一只手毫不客气的从睡裙下摆探入抓住了一侧的乳房，头低下来张开嘴威胁似的用虎牙轻轻咬住她细细的脖子，最后猛地把她往怀里一扯用坚硬滚烫的下体重重地往她的臀缝里一顶。“啊——”当然没有真的顶进去，爱德蒙似乎没把睡裤脱掉，但是这一连串刺激的动作还是让立香不由得惊呼出声。  
  
“嗯？不是说好了要乖乖睡觉吗？说梦话可不是好习惯哦。”爱德蒙故意把呼吸喷在少女的耳朵上，低低的轻笑着，看着怀里的人明明惊慌的绷紧了身体却老实地不再出声的可爱模样，胸腔深处一种仿佛干渴到嗓子和心都在发痒的欲望腾地燃起，可恶，他本来只想简单的吓唬欺负她一下让她收敛点就行了，现在抱着她的手臂却无论如何都不想就这么放开，他明白刚刚她抚摸自己时更多是出于对他的关心和爱意并没有多少情欲在里面，更没有戏耍他的意思，但是他不一样，当她柔软的手指在他身上轻轻滑过时他几乎是用尽全部意志力才维持住一个看似平静的外表。  
  
是从什么时候开始的呢……不是从昨晚和她第一次上床开始，自她从监狱塔回来在迦勒底召唤出他之后，他早就时常被对她的渴望烧灼到仿佛五脏都在燃烧，他以为黑炎早就烧透了他的心灵和身躯，没想到她的火焰居然能让自己像生前一样再次感觉到滚滚的热力，那个不是吞噬他的绝望之火，而是充满绝对希望的火光，是和他截然相反的存在。他被她吸引，无法自拔，却又不敢想象自己会如何伤害她，但这种抗拒终究是虚假的，就算昨天不是她主动投入自己的怀抱，他可能也坚持不了两天了吧，已经快要抵抗不了那种想要疯狂侵入她的脑海心灵身体的渴求。实际上他也几乎就是这么做了，昨夜是她的第一次，他本来不应该做的如此粗暴过分，但是直到她哭着求饶甚至晕过去了不知多久，他脑子里断了的弦才再次接上，回过神来的时候她已经不省人事，身上到处都是被他啃咬出来的痕迹，嘴角，肚皮都挂着白浊的黏液，床单上体液混着血迹蹭的到处都是。那一瞬间他感觉无比冰冷，他差点真的彻底玩坏了自己最珍视的所在，一股对自己强烈的厌恶之情油然而生，之后尽量轻柔地帮她清洗干净换好床褥衣服，看着她的脸色逐渐缓和过来才终于放下心，轻轻揽过她守着她的睡颜，本来想要和往常一样潜入她的梦境，但今天真的没脸在梦里见她，只好暖着她丢在现实中的身体，没想到守着守着居然睡着了，这是他作为从者现界后从未有过的事，也许真的是前所未有的放松吧，他睡着的时间虽然不长但是十分平静，完全没有受到平时那些他只要一分心就会在脑内聒噪的恶毒声音的骚扰，直到她轻轻的把手指抚上他的眉心。本来想直接睁眼吓她一跳，突然转了心思想知道她不被发现的情况下会怎么做，于是维持着睡眠的假象感受着她的动作，发现她在抚摸自己身上各处的伤疤时就知道她肯定想起了他在伊夫堡监狱的时光，几不可闻的叹气声暴露了她的痛心，虽然他早已对这些伤痕不屑一顾，但她指尖温暖的爱意几乎令他差点发起抖来，随后这个胆大包天的小女孩居然顺着一道伤疤的走向直接探进了他的睡裤里……？真是神经太大条了吧，居然还主动伸手抚摸起刚刚才让她吃尽苦头的性器，他强迫自己不能挺腰去磨蹭她的掌心，却无法控制自己的分身被她唤起，还好在他即将绷不住的时候，她终于意识到自己在干嘛，心虚的转身试图重新入睡了。  
  
爱德蒙·唐泰斯其实一直担心他的小女孩被昨晚那么折腾一通今天醒来会不辞而别，至少也会生气失望或者害怕他的触碰，没想到她居然一如既往的以她热浪般滚滚的爱意包庇他，让他本来被摁下去的欲望再一次浮出水面，不过这次他游刃有余的多了。轻而易举地利用语言陷阱让她陷入维谷，他不由分说地把她圈进自己的范围内，先稍稍恐吓一下让她不敢动作，再极温柔亲昵地以嘴唇蹭着她的耳廓，偶尔用尖利的虎牙轻轻划过她敏感的颈项，看着她被刺激的忍不住缩脖子紧接着又假装不在意似的放松，手掌分别揉捏着她此刻应该留有酸疼后遗症的肩膀腰肢腿根帮她缓解不适，一番按揉之后她彻底舒服地瘫倒在怀里。见她真的放松地快要睡着，他将她放平在床上，用几乎呓语般的声音坏心地督促她让她“安心休息”，手下却动作不停的抓住她的一只乳房，以指腹轻轻按压揉搓着乳首，直到把它玩到充血挺立才放下这边转而去照顾另一只胸乳，另一只手抬起她的左腿好让他能看清楚她下面受伤的情况，还好她穴口的伤相当轻微，比预想中的情况好得多。虽然他判断他们需要一场温柔惬意的性爱让她改变对他的负面评价，但如果她受伤严重那在她痊愈之前无论如何都不能再碰她了。他向她俯下身，御主娇小的身形完全被他的身影笼罩，他拉起她刚刚流连在自己身上的那只手，主动引导着它沿着刚刚她抚摸的轨迹再次抚过他的身体，只不过这次不再只是指尖，而是整个手掌密密实实地贴着肌肤移动。  
  
感到手下躯体精悍肌肉完美的触感，立香的脸红了，虽然恪守着游戏规则让她现在不能睁眼，但是无论是刚刚爱德蒙一连串细致的爱抚还是此刻手下清楚地感知到的他热力蓬勃的强悍身躯都让她心跳急剧加速，这个男人永远不会用直白的言语告诉她他的感情，却用行为让她切身感受到了他的温柔、爱和欲望，她的手被他牵引着直接按上了他昂扬挺立的器官，指尖顺着柱体上贲长的血管向前移动，摸到了膨起的外沿、圆圆的头部和那上面竖立的缝隙，她的脸现在恐怕已经红到像要渗出血来了吧……虽然昨晚就已经亲眼见识过了他尺寸吓人的凶器，但当时更吓人的是他几乎狂化的精神，虽然没真的给自己造成什么严重伤害，但是他几乎无法聚焦的疯狂眼神和粗暴的动作还是让她饱受折磨，根本无暇像现在一样温情脉脉的感受他的身体。立香虽然脸上还保持着静默地闭着眼睛，手上终于忍不住主动握住那个蟒蛇般庞然却温驯的性器，先顺着柱体向下温和地挠了挠囊袋微凉的表皮，接着上下轻轻撸了撸，蹭过龟头上的马眼时摸到有稀薄的黏液渗出，她沾湿了手指稍稍捏了捏饱满的头部，听到他难耐地哼了一声，肉棒不受控地在她手中跳了跳。  
  
“哼……我的共犯小姐真是大胆啊，”他不再任由她随意抚弄，扯开她的手攥住手腕牢牢地按在自己的掌下，她根本不知道自己面颊酡红着一脸纯洁无辜的表情却主动伸手抚弄男人下体的样子有多么诱人，这里是他的主场，是他决定戏弄她服侍她的回合，不能让她轻易占据上风，  
  
“睡梦中都这么淫荡吗？究竟是从哪里学的呢？”见她打定主意不开口，他轻轻嗤笑了一声，身体往后退了退，双手不由分说地分开按住她的大腿，低头毫不犹豫地直接吻上了她的下体，  
  
“呀——不要！！！！！！”  
  
立香终于装不下去尖叫出声，太羞耻了，只是单纯被上其实倒还能接受，像这样，像这样被爱抚全身，甚至被自己倾心的男人直接注视舔舐下体，简直比被剥光衣服扔到人来人往的罗马街头还要丢人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！她拼命的想合拢双腿却发现爱德蒙压住她大腿的手像铁桩一般分毫不动，于是转而去推他的头甚至情急之下扯起他的头发，“笨蛋快停下啊！！”  
  
发现自己怎样都无法将这个男人推开，她带着急迫的哭腔开口央求企图让他能主动停止这一行为，然而她真是太小瞧复仇鬼先生的意志了，当他决心要讨好她让她享受被人服侍的快乐时，哪怕挡在前面的她自己的羞耻心，他也会强制的将它慢慢移除，她只是太年轻了又一向比起满足自己的欲望更乐于照顾别人的感受，此刻才会觉得丢人，她还单纯的觉得只能把自己粉饰的最完美的一面展示给自己的爱人，却不知道当他接受了她的这份感情时，无论是她的哪一面无论今后她有何种变化，他的心意都不会再改变，他早已和她一心同体。爱德蒙毫不在意自己的卷发被她揪的乱七八糟，伸出舌头沿着私处深粉色的肉缝温柔地一下下由下自上舔着，轻轻吸吮着缝隙前端正渐渐突起的小蒂，她整个身子难以自制的颤抖起来，推搡他的手软了下去只是虚虚地搭在他头上，两片掩合着的唇瓣轻颤着分开，露出尚且略微红肿的入口，舌头试探地对着穴口刺了刺见她没有痛苦的反应，便顺着缝隙直接钻进了甬道，模仿着交合的动作抽送搅拌起来，粗粝的舌面卷过她褶皱细腻的内里刺激她流出更多味道清淡的爱液，他沉迷的嗅着她私处溢出的柔和清新饱含情欲的气味，鼻尖亲呢地蹭着被汁水打湿的耻毛。他的动作终于让她彻底失去了反抗的余力，一阵迷茫娇柔无意义的呻吟自她喉咙间溢出，这甜美的声音让他胸腔内痒的几乎发痛，同样发痛的还有自己的小腹和性器，还不行，还没到时候，需要再坚持一下，她还没有到绝顶的边缘，刚刚狠命推他的双手现在无措地摸着自己的头顶，她的羞耻心和理智已经快被身体积蓄的快感压垮，既然这样他怎么能不再助她一臂之力——舌头在狭窄的甬道里大力翻搅，感觉到四周的内壁突然开始收紧，他立即张口把她私处外露的全部敏感部位整个用自己的唇舌覆盖，配合内壁的抽搐猛地吸吮了几下，果然听到她崩溃般颤抖的呻吟，同时尝到了她泄下的汩汩爱液，其中还混合着淡淡的他自己的精液味。他终于自她腿间抬起头注视着她泪水迷蒙的双眸，在她的凝视下喉结滚动缓缓把他和她混合在一起的体液品尝美酒般慎重享受地尽数咽下。那双跟他一样金色的眸子里此刻充满种种他从未见过的神情，意乱情迷的看着他，这个流露出如此媚态的御主从前没人见过以后也不会有第二个人看见，他甚至在她昨晚踏入他的房间之前就早有所谋的为这个房间加上了层层结界，哪怕是EX级别的千里眼持有者也休想窥视这个屋里发生的一切。  
  
“立香……”他很少直呼她的名字，此时却放弃了平日一贯的别扭作风，仿佛伺候着女神的虔诚的信徒般用一连串的轻吻抚慰着她高潮后尚在战栗的身体，他的吻自小腹一路往上，流连过肚脐乳房脖颈终于再次覆上了她的双唇，温柔但不容拒绝地撬开她的唇齿捕捉到她无所适从的小舌头亲密地以自己的舌头贴附了上去，把他口腔中两人混合的味道一并渡给她。少女在他连续的攻势下几乎已经无法思考，只是顺从地被他牵引着逐步发掘着自己身体内隐藏的快意，她早就知道他其实是个温柔深情的人，却无法想象他居然……居然会放下傲气如此谦恭地取悦她，这个男人正以好到令她害怕的细致和耐性逐渐磨光她的全部理智和矜持。他很有技巧的没有压迫到她的呼吸继而可以一直持续着这个深吻，随着唇舌温柔的摩挲搅动，她感觉到他被冷落了很久的下体终于贴了上来，带着滚烫热度的茎体抵着她滑溜溜的肉缝前后蹭动着，爱液完全沾湿了整个柱身，他却并没有顶进来，只是焦躁地蹭着柔嫩的唇瓣聊以慰藉。迟迟没有被预计中的感觉填满，一股空虚难耐的躁动从小腹深处漫起，少女突然了悟他是在等她求他，等她直面自己的渴望，换做以前她是打死也说不出来的，但现在，这个男人她是可以全心全意地依赖的，已经把自己的一切展示给他看了的，她没理由再强撑什么……抬起一边的大腿摩擦着男人的腰侧并攀上他肌肉紧绷的窄腰，让湿漉漉的小穴完全暴露出来，她挣开他的吻，小声请求到：“伯爵，进来吧……”，没想到他听闻后却挑起一边的眉毛佯怒的说：“……伯爵？错了吧，平时都不知天高地厚地以那个名字称呼我，现在却生分起来了？”他看着她略微惊慌的神情知道她只是想顺他平时的意以为这个称呼能让他满意，却没想到此时说出来完全适得其反。  
  
“那……爱，爱德蒙？”  
  
“嗯。”他满意地哼了一声回应。  
  
“求你了爱德蒙……”  
  
“求我什么？不说清楚我是不会明白的。”故意的恶趣味，她究竟会被他欺负到什么程度呢？  
  
“求你……进来吧，我想要爱德蒙……操我。”这句话蒸干了她全部的力气，已经到极限了吧……嘛，这次就先这样吧。  
  
“一个条件。”他不容分说要求道。  
  
“什……什么？”她泪眼婆娑的看着他。  
  
“不许转过脸去，我要你亲眼看着整个过程。”  
  
“……好。”  
  
得到满意的回答，他扶住自己腰侧少女一边的膝盖往上推，将这条腿折叠在她胸前，摆出了一个能把两人的隐私部位看的一清二楚的姿势，少女答应了不会移开眼睛只能以双手死死捂住大半脸庞，似乎这样能多少缓解一些羞耻的感觉，她注视着他青筋暴起的深红色性器圆润硕大的头部抵住花穴的入口磨蹭了一下慢慢挤了进去，她的身体被他之前的爱抚唤起的很好，此时几乎没有感到疼痛，只是这个太过饱胀的充盈感让她头皮一阵阵发紧，仿佛她就要像一个过度充气的气球般再多注入一分就可能破裂，不知道此刻他是什么感觉？会不会像自己一样混乱……她看着整根柱体缓缓没入自己的身体，那些她现在已经看不到的部分在体内强烈的存在感让她的全部感官知觉注意力都集中到了自己身体的内侧，那埋在自己体内的性器就像是轮船抛下的锚，他的锚渐渐沉入名为藤丸立香的海底，让她感到确实抓住了这个身影时常会隐入黑暗的影子中消失不见的、难以束缚的、不讲常理的男人。  
  
两人相连处传来轻微的颤抖，少女一开始以为是自己在发抖，努力深呼吸平复下来才惊讶地察觉这个平日几乎不会动摇的男人此刻整个身体也在微微战栗，一向苍白的脸庞上居然染上淡淡的嫣红，正眉头纠结到一起眼帘半阖着露出一个看不出是痛苦还是快乐的神情，这个表情让她一下子无比沉醉，主动晃了晃自己的腰肢示意他继续。  
  
“……这么快就习惯了吗？你呀，也许比预想中厉害的多呢，以这么小的身躯居然能把我整个吃下去，该说不愧是野心超人的Master吗？”一直压抑着自己不动，想多给她一段适应时间的男人，在少女主动扭动起腰部时微微吃了一惊，没想到她这么快就跟上了他的进度，虽然心下十分满意脱口而出的还是一贯戏弄她的口吻。  
  
“呼呼……是呀，爱德蒙你也……别忍着了…~”她狡黠地戳破他隐忍的面具，话语上挑的尾音仿佛有小钩子挠过他的神经。  
  
啊啊干脆跟昨晚一样随着本能直接再把她操晕过去得了也就不用忍得这么辛苦了，她真是不知道自己的话说出来是谁会受伤啊，真的笃定他不会伤害她吗？  
  
“没耐性的小孩，后面有你受的，不用这么急。”话虽这么说但是毕竟打定主意这次要尽量温柔和缓，不能再没个轻重了，这个女孩本来就不怎么知道爱惜身体，自己不能由着她疯。虽然是个不知天高地厚的小女孩，但这一面他也喜欢，只能没好气的吓唬她一下，同时也是为了用自己说出口的话命令自己不要失控。  
  
他缓缓摆动起腰胯小幅度地抽送着，翘起的边缘搔刮着湿滑柔软的内壁，龟头准确地轻轻研磨上甬道尽头的宫口，试探着她最后一个最隐秘的敏感带，这里的快感不像外部那样来的迅猛多变仿佛电火花，却格外深沉悠长能量巨大，那是男性无可理解却一直追寻的能为心爱之人带来的最极致的快乐之一。果然随着他的动作她开始发出轻软的小小的呻吟，刚刚一直捂着脸的手不自觉的抚上小腹，隔着肚皮捂住内侧他正在顶弄着的部位反射到表层对应的位置，居然到了这么深的地方……像为了证实她的猜测般，他坏心地向上顶了顶帮她找准定位，“咦——”腹腔深处和手下同时传来的震动激地她小声尖叫，不行了，她感觉到了热量正在自己内部渐渐聚集，越来越热，炽热的核心中仿佛在孕育着一个未知名的野兽，随着酸胀和脉动同时而来还有一圈圈水波一样散开辐射向全身的不可名状的快感，现在还没有达到峰值，但她已经能预感到，那将是是她无力招架的级别。不知道是想拒绝还是抑或其实想要抓住这个快感，少女努力收缩起下体，想要把过分侵入体内的巨物挤出去，却反而和它缠的更紧，搞得两个人同时哼出声。  
  
“你……还真是会引诱人放弃矜持啊，”爱德蒙被气笑了，刚才那一下对于一直在克制自己的男人太过分，既然这么想让他沦为一个犯罪者的话，“那就如你所愿好了。”  
  
男人的耐心宣布告罄，仿佛一把掀掉了披着的绅士外皮一般，露出了原本暗黑疯狂的内核。他的金眸似乎笼上一层危险的红光，神色不再温情脉脉，变得极冷酷又似乎极热烈。他毫不留恋地将整个肉棒从她穴内抽出，在她还没反应过来怎么回事之前，直接整根大力地顶了进去，一路撵过她脆弱敏感的黏膜狠狠地撞在子宫口上。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊————”刚刚一直在积蓄热力的腹部被撞针点燃，彻底化为炉膛熊熊燃烧起来，思考力瞬间灰飞烟灭，她以毫不在意是否会被其他人听到的音量高声呻吟起来，哦不是她不在意，是已经无法顾及了吧。男人正在大开大合地操着女孩，每一下都几乎完全抽出然后撞得更深，爱液疯狂分泌，随着他的动作被带出体外，流的到处都是，黏糊糊的肉体撞击声混杂着两人的喘息声格外淫靡，龟头的边缘刮到甬道上壁一处鼓起的软肉，刺激的她剧烈地抖动着试图蜷起身子，可是眼下魔鬼一样的男人根本不会允许她后退。  
  
“呵……这里吗？”他一把捞起她往床铺里缩的身体，两手牢牢钳住她的胯部将她的下半身抬高，自己也跪坐起来，由上往下直直的贯穿她，龟头每次都滑过刚刚那个令她试图退缩的敏感点，她被这无法抗拒的快感折磨的终于哭了出来，来不及吞咽的口水顺着她的嘴角溢出，耀眼的橙发被汗水泪水口水混合着打湿，胡乱的黏在她脸上。复仇鬼大人紧紧地盯着她脸上的表情，这个大胆的、真诚的、勇敢的、诱人的、他最爱的共犯迷乱快乐到极点的神情，眼睛一眨不眨，将这一切刻进他永远不会遗忘的脑海。她是如此温暖，吸附拥裹着自己的内部热力惊人，爽利的快感正同时在自己心中和下体积聚，下腹的肌肉绷紧，想把她变成自己的所有物想把她的精神和身体全部灌满的冲动涌上来，不过这次他要这个女孩和自己一起攀上高峰，看她的模样已经是徘徊在边缘了，于是猛然加快了摆腰的速度，紧窄的甬道热的简直快要熔化一般，每次肉棒抽出时都柔柔地拥紧挽留他，她的内部在颤抖着收缩，试图将他禁锢在她体内，突然他感到一股明显的吸力，引着阴茎直直地往最深处滑去，来了。  
  
“嗯啊啊啊啊啊……！！！！！！爱德蒙，我——”她猛地弓起身子，死死抓紧他的手腕。  
  
“我在，别怕……”他俯下身将她压进床中紧紧地抱住她，以一个深吻封住她甜美的口唇，性器猛地又胀大几分，前端顶上深处那个不断吮吸的宫口，用似乎要就此破开她身体的力度把精液尽数洒在她的炉心之上。  
  
“——————”  
  
她猛地睁大了眼，尖叫声被堵在口中，被他吃掉了，在她几乎窒息前他终于放开了她。大口地攫取着空气，眼前的景物是什么，她能看到却完全处理不了，脑内一片空白，视网膜上混乱的彩色斑块纠缠散开然后仿佛烟花般炸裂，过了好几秒或者好几分钟后才再次看清天花板原本的颜色，然而过速的心跳还是砰砰砰的震动着暂时无法平息……  
  
呜……刚才的感觉实在是太爽了，四肢百骸似乎都被打碎重生一般，原来做爱是这么舒服的事吗……？他……好厉害啊……立香艰难地转头看向还将头埋在自己颈窝的男人，只能看到他张扬的白色乱发，无法看清他现在的表情，轻轻抬手回抱住他宽广的后背，摸到了他背上一层细密的汗珠。感受到她的动作，男人微微撑起上半身，对上她亮闪闪的视线，  
  
“还满意吗？我的小姐。”他极轻的说着，露出一个无比柔和的笑容，和平日常见的那种嘲讽或狂气的笑容都不一样，这个放松的笑容像是闪闪发亮的秘宝，惹得她忍不住抬手摸向他的眼角。他接过她的手与她双手交叠着任由她抚上自己的眼睛，又转而去摸自己的嘴角。  
  
“不要太得意忘形哦，还是说……”他一直保持着交合的姿势还没有将阴茎抽出来，此时不怀好意的动了动腰，已经懒洋洋地偃旗息鼓了的肉棒感受到刺激又隐隐抬头，准备顺着主人的意志再次进入战斗模式，“你想继续？”  
  
“不了不了，真的！！”开玩笑，前一个晚上加上这个清晨，再继续下去她可能就不是晕倒这么简单了，虽然很舒服但此刻还是小命重要，于是赶紧认怂，“啊……但不是因为不喜欢爱德蒙，只是你太厉害了……刚刚真的……非常舒服，谢谢你。等……等我休息好了，再……”  
  
“哼……哈哈哈哈哈哈，不用解释了，以为我真的会继续对现在这种状态的你下手吗？我的共犯小姐什么时候这么笨了？”说着便从她湿淋淋的小穴里抽出性器，起身去餐桌上拿纸巾。  
  
虽然嘴上说着让她不用再说了，但他现在明显心情很好，果然被自己的女人称赞厉害没有哪个男人会不高兴吧？就算是伟大的复仇鬼大人也一样~立香笑眯眯地看着拿着抽纸盒回到床边准备替她清理下体的男人，慌忙窘迫地表示自己来擦就好了，然而“不用”两个字还没说出口就被他不客气的推倒回床上。  
  
“害羞的话就闭眼，假装不存在，你不是很擅长这个吗？”他嗤声轻笑，抽出两张纸巾开始清理起她被黏液弄得乱作一团的私处，嗯，很好，伤口没有再次出血，也没有哪里的皮肤被磨伤，只是……流出来的精液怎么这么少？  
  
“……忍一下，可能感觉有点奇怪。”犹豫了一下还是开口嘱咐了她一句，右手中指伸进她的小穴，翻搅了一下准备把他射进去的东西弄出来。  
  
“咦……？？！！”不明白他这是干嘛，少女紧张的支起上半身看向男人。  
  
“……怎么会？”男人惊讶地看着自己抽出来的中指，那上面虽然水光淋淋但是几乎没有什么精液，算上之前流出来的恐怕也只有十分之一左右。难道这个女孩真的和一般女性不一样？还是他们这种从者和人类之间的性行为有什么超出常规的情况？他的脸色突然阴沉下来，昨天晚上光顾着给她洗澡都没注意到，这是他的重大失策，他射出来的东西难道真的都直接被她吸到体内去了？那可不妙——他直接抬手按上她的小腹，虽然会有点难受，但是总比之后难受要强。  
  
“你——你干什么，爱德蒙？别这样——”看着男人脸色不善地突然按压自己腹部，少女惊慌起来，完全不明白这是怎么了。  
  
“你似乎把我的精液吸进去了，最好按两下就能排出来，如果还是不行，我就要去找南丁格尔或者达芬奇去想办法把它们弄出来了。”他的脸色真的很臭，说罢又试图去按她的肚子。  
  
“不，有什么关系？你是从者呀，从者的……没关系的吧？我又不会因此怀孕。”就算怀孕也没关系呀，如果是爱德蒙的孩子的话……只是这半句话现在显然不说为妙。  
  
“……你的小脑袋在想什么？你当然不会受孕，我指的不是这个！”  
  
“那……那还有什么？”不是这个？那难道还有别的问题吗？她这回是真的不懂了。  
  
“你还真是毫无戒心啊……！我是从者，构成现在这副身躯的本质是什么？不错，只有愤恨和怨毒的火焰，这不是什么比拟的说法，这就是现界的我被赋予的概念！老实说你能安然无恙的待在我身边而没被黑炎伤到，已经是奇迹了，但由这副身体生成的精液可不是什么补品，对你不会有任何好处，它是有毒的被诅咒的，沾染一点也许还没什么，而你的身体似乎是把它们全部吸收掉了，这个绝对不行！快点，如果现在无法排出来，我马上去找医疗系的从者。”  
  
“不……我觉得没什么，你刚刚不是也说了我待在黑炎旁边也还是安然无恙吗？我觉得我不会因此受伤的。”  
  
“别废话！如果你不愿意我下手，那我现在就——”男人说着瞬间以魔力凝结出往日的装扮，起身就要出门。  
  
“以令咒之名，我命令岩窟王爱德蒙·唐泰斯停下！”少女果断发声，令咒的红光闪过，复仇者维持着刚迈出一步的姿势停住了，却依然气势凌然地瞪着她。  
  
“你在做什么？快解开！”  
  
“这是我要问你的，你在做什么？爱德蒙？我这不是好好的吗，完全没有中毒啊受诅咒啊之类的感觉，你是不是有点过于焦虑了？”  
  
“哼，可能下一秒就会发作。”  
  
“我明白，爱德蒙是不想看我受伤，更不想看到我因为你而受伤，是吧？”  
  
“哼……随你怎么说吧。”他垂下眼睫不再看她，脸上却露出难以掩饰的担忧后悔神色，如果他早知道会这样，他就不会由着自己靠近她了，起码不能这么毫无防护的和她上床。  
  
“我知道的，爱德蒙虽然不怎么会用语言表达，却一直非常照顾我，尽管是个复仇鬼却想要保护我，这是你爱我的方式吧？那你听好！  
我爱爱德蒙·唐泰斯的方式就是无论他带给我的是什么，我都会无比开心的收下，我一定要作为共犯和他一起前往恩仇的彼岸！帮我在他剧毒的黑炎斗篷下，留个位置吧。”  
  
爱德蒙金色的眼睛亮的仿佛有火在瞳孔里燃烧，他脸上闪过痛苦、犹豫、悲伤和深深压抑的眷恋的神色，她似乎看到他的眼眶里有水光流转，浸润着他十字架形的瞳孔，仿佛是闪耀在剧毒绝境中的金色圣泉，她心里难受，这样的人会沦为复仇鬼，真是世界莫大的玩笑。  
  
因为无法转开脸，他只好转开眼睛不再去看那个耀眼到让他双目刺痛的女孩，他用他带毒的触碰玷污了她，她却求他再多玷污她一些，不……也许正是因为这样，他才永远无法玷污她。  
“……放开我吧，我不会再强迫你了。”  
  
见他真的妥协了，立香笑着解除了对他的束缚。由着他以“总之常规的清洁还是要做的”之类的理由拉着她去浴室洗漱，期间复仇鬼大人一直眼神躲闪的不怎么看她，也拒绝和她一起泡澡，直到她装作头晕往浴缸底部滑去，他才赶紧伸手去捞她，却被早有预谋的奸诈御主直接扯进浴缸，被打湿皮毛的凶猛白虎现在看起来没什么气势，虚张声势地朝她吹胡子瞪眼，只是让她觉得十分可爱~  
  
“呐呐，爱德蒙~你为什么一直不看我，还在生气吗？”  
  
“没有……”完全没好气。  
  
“那为什么好像都不愿意理我的样子~？”说着挤进他修长的两腿间亲昵地贴上他的胸膛。  
  
“因为……啊啊是啊，”思绪迅捷的男人恢复了戏弄她的余力，“因为你刚刚的发言，我本来被这圣洁的感情洗礼，十分感动，但你赤身裸体的在我面前洗澡，还像这样直接把柔软的胸脯贴到我身上，弄得我现在来不及回味刚刚的感动，只想操你而已。”  
  
“哦哦那可不行，忍着点吧，这两天我都要好好休息~做爱禁止~”说罢立香转过身将身后的男人当成靠垫舒舒服服地半躺上去。  
  
“主啊，怎么拯救人类的最后的御主会是这种恶魔一般的女人，真想知道你英灵化后是什么阵营属性。”  
  
“哦，那应该是没法知道了，毕竟我其实很菜，一路过来也是仰仗大家和命运的眷顾，死后也成不了英灵的，你就别指望着在英灵殿等我了。”  
  
“……”虽然她说的轻快，但这句发言让他突然没有了继续调侃的意愿。  
  
“如果真的能怀孕倒好了……我和爱德蒙的孩子，想想就很幸福，哪怕之后死了，也有他/她作为见证，我消失之后，你还可以注视着我们的孩子。”  
  
“我感兴趣的只是你，别扯什么孩子，每个人的灵魂都是独立的，对我而言就只有你的灵魂有意义。不服气的话就赶紧利用此生剩下的时光研究一下怎么才能跟上我吧。”  
  
“我倒是想啊，但是想来想去除了变成死徒似乎就没有其他可行性了呢，哎哎哎，别打我啊！我知道的，你生前就非常反感死徒，还杀了化为神职者的某一世的死徒罗亚吧？好厉害~嗯……你觉得他们是打着神的幌子的恶之具现是吧……但现在想想，想要成为不会被抹去记忆的Avenger的同伴，灵魂可以反复转世的死徒真是非常合适——”  
  
“不许琢磨这个，你要是试图以这种方式陪伴我，我还不如现在就一走了之。”他的语调严肃，看来真的要生气了。  
  
“好好好~我不说了，总之这辈子好好陪着我吧~嗯……抱歉啦，虽然说要陪你一起前往恩仇的彼方，但是果然我的力量太弱了，只能陪你这短短的几十年呢。”她黯然的垂下头盯着水面。  
  
“足够了。”他沉稳地回答。正常的人生本该如此不是吗，每个人拥有的不过是短短的几十年，他在自己的人生本已经结束后还能遇见她已经是奇迹了，为此他都得感谢这个赋予他仇恨和永不忘却的记忆的世界，她离世后他依然可以怀抱着这些记忆，她一刻都不会离开自己身边的。  
  
“我觉得不够。”她闷闷地说，“我还想永生永世粘着你呢。……对了！上次跟孔明老师聊天，听他讲过关于灵魂的本质和保存的事情，也许普通人的灵魂虽然不能像死徒一样储存世代的记忆，但是也是会不断转生的吧？只是不知道下次会转生到哪里？就像未知坐标的灵子转移一样？啊啊如果真的是那样，那你一定记得来找我啊！”她碎碎念着似乎觉得真的可行，突然兴奋地转过身来看他。  
  
“这一世折腾的还不够？你不想过过正常幸福的人生吗？”他失笑道，没错，这辈子她看来是无法过上正常的日子了，先是为了拯救人理而转越时空，又契约了那么多从者，精神早已无法回溯为一个简单快乐的普通人类少女，现在又被他这个复仇鬼缠上，注定不会有正常的家庭。可是真的有下一世的话，难道她还想跟他纠缠在一起，给自己的命运徒增灰暗的颜色？  
  
“我可是个恪守诚信的人，只要有一丝可能我都要陪着你。”  
  
“哈~那么每一世都试着召唤我吧。”只要你想的起来的话。  
  
“好，那我们说定了——以令咒之名，每一世只要我，藤丸立香，念出基督山伯爵之名，汝均要响应我的呼唤。”少女举起刻着令咒的手腕，随着她的话音一道红光闪过。  
  
“你——”  
  
“以最后一个令咒之名，我要求汝，基督山伯爵、岩窟王、复仇者、爱德蒙·唐泰斯，寻找能令汝的灵魂从永不停息的诅咒之火中解脱的方法，我要求汝给自己解放的自由。”第三道红光闪过，“这样如果你没响应我的呼唤，我就知道你已经挣脱了恩仇的束缚，也就不必再挂念你啦~”  
  
爱德蒙一时什么话都说不出，沉默了良久终于开口，“……你知道把令咒浪费在这种地方几乎毫无效力吧？”  
  
“知道。”  
  
“那你还……？”  
  
“呼呼，人理已经修复完毕，最后的三枚令咒，就让我随心所欲的用在自己的私情上吧~，既然是给你下的命令，总得有点严肃的样子吧。”  
  
“我不能保证……”他垂下眼帘，自己从没想过被救赎，却先后被法利亚神父和她伸出援手，法利亚神父给了他活下去的机会，而她……居然还想拯救他的灵魂。  
  
“我知道爱德蒙·唐泰斯是不会骗我的，”她扮了个鬼脸，然后格外认真的注视着他的眼睛，“所以，回答呢？”  
  
他轻轻叹了口气，终于温柔的笑了起来。  
  
“Oui, Mademoiselle.”  
——如你所愿，我亲爱的共犯小姐。


End file.
